No puede ser tan complicado
by LadyCris
Summary: Fitz-Simmons se han enfrentado a muchos problemas a lo largo de su vida, sobre todo en SHIELD. Pero ahora se les presenta un problema diferente ¿Serán capaces? / Un pequeño One Shoot situado en un futuro (¿lejano?) y puramente Fitz-Simmons.


¡Hola a todos! Bueno la idea de este fic me surgió el otro día mientras estaba estudiando. Es fic Fitz-Simmons 100% y aviso es muy muy MUY cursi y romántico y definitivamente muy poco probable que ocurra en AoS. Pero, por eso lo dejo aquí, así me desahogo. Aunque por supesto que espero que acaben juntos.

Nada de esto me pertenece, es todo propiedad de ABC y Marvel, yo solo lo tomo prestado.

Dicho esto, a leer y ¡que os guste!

* * *

><p>Cogió de nuevo la pieza que había tenido en la mano hacía unos segundos, la miró detenidamente y con un chasquido de desaprobación la volvió a dejar en el suelo.<p>

- Sé que llevas ahí un rato – dijo sin apartar la vista de las instrucciones.

- Es divertido. Además, te pones muy sexy cuando no te salen las cosas a la primera… o a la quinta – argumentó ella, que efectivamente, llevaba un rato apoyada en el marco de la puerta observándole trabajar – Llevas aquí sentado bastante ¿eh?

- Casi dos horas – protestó él, levantando la mirada de las piezas y mirando a su mujer. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios de manera inconsciente – Estás preciosa Jemma.

- No me cambies de tema – rio ella - ¿Puedo intentar ayudarte?

- De eso nada, te dije que la montaría yo y eso haré, aunque me lleve todo el día – respondió. Llevaba tanto rato sentado en el suelo que le dolía todo, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se frotó los ojos.

- Vamos Leo, no puede ser tan complicado. Eres científico, ingeniero, experto en física cuántica y Dios sabe qué más. ¿No eres capaz de montar una simple cuna?

- Una endiabladamente-difícil-de-montar-cuna querrás decir – la corrigió. Por más que lo intentase era imposible unir más de tres piezas seguidas sin que surgiera algún tipo de problema: esa no era la pieza, faltaba un clavo, el tornillo no encajaba… estaba desesperado.

- Pues si no quieres mi ayuda me voy – dijo ella falsamente ofendida – Pero que sepas que para dentro de un mes y medio como mucho esa cuna tiene que estar montada. No voy a dejar que nuestra hija duerma en el suelo – le advirtió.

- Eyy, no te preocupes – la tranquilizó - Claro que va a dar tiempo – dijo tendiéndole la mano, invitándole a sentarse entre sus piernas. Ella aceptó la invitación y sentándose con cuidado en el suelo, recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de él – Si no, siempre tendremos al equipo para que nos eche una mano.

- Hablando del equipo, recuérdame que le digamos a Coulson que no más figuras de superhéroes hasta que la niña crezca – le pidió mirando a la figura del Capitán América que descansaba sobre la cómoda – Sé que lo hace con buena intención, pero no quiero que la primera palabra de nuestra hija sea "Steve Rogers".

- Está bien – prometió – solo si tú le dices a Skye que el hecho de que a mí me gusten los monos no quiere decir que a nuestra hija le vayan a gustar y mucho menos que necesite ningún peluche más. Creo que ocho monitos de peluche ya son suficientes.

Ambos rieron. Todo el equipo había recibido con ilusión la noticia de que iban a ser padres y estaban emocionados con la llegada de la niña. Les habían llenado de regalos, pasaban a visitarles siempre que podían y pedían estar informados 24h horas sobre todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

- Supongo que va a ser una niña muy mimada – admitió.

- Mimada no sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que va a ser la niña más querida del mundo – le aseguró él entrelazando sus manos con las suyas sobre su abultado vientre.

- Oh Leo, queda tanto por hacer… ¿Y si no estamos preparados? – preguntó ella tras un pequeño silencio. Aquella pregunta le rondaba la mente a todas horas. Ellos eran científicos, ratas de laboratorio, no tenían ni idea de cómo criar a un bebé.

– Claro que estamos preparados – afirmó. Él también tenía a veces ese tipo de dudas pero luego miraba a su mujer y las dudas desaparecían tan pronto como habían venido. No sabía si él sería un buen padre, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Jemma iba a ser una madre excelente – Además, no puede ser tan complicado ¿no? No creo que sea más difícil que encontrar una cura a un virus alienígena…

- O que luchar contra una organización secreta… - añadió ella.

- O que sobrevivir a ser lanzados en una caja al fondo del océano – concluyó él - ¿Ves? Yo creo que si estamos preparados. Además, lo haremos juntos, como siempre – le aseguró abrazándola por detrás con fuerza.

- Juntos – repitió ella. Sabía que tenía razón. Quizás no fuesen los mejores padres del mundo, pero lo harían bien, al menos pondrán todo su empeño en ello. Se giró y le dio un dulce beso en los labios – Te quiero.

- Yo también – respondió devolviéndole el beso.

Se quedaron así abrazados un buen rato, disfrutando del calor del otro en la habitación de su futura hija.

Jemma cerró los ojos y suspiró, no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

><p>Esto es todo, ¿qué os ha parecido? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Como siempre, todas las reviews son bien recibidas. ¡Besitos!<p> 


End file.
